Fractured Fairytales
by Little Miss Angsty
Summary: A series of Fairytales featuring many YAOI pairings. So to those who don't like yaoi don't read, K. Rated T to be safe.


A smiling boy grinned; he'd finally redecorated the room…with cacti. "FUJI-KUN!!" a voice yelled in the doorway. Mizuki Hajime stood in the doorway, his hair had a pink ribbon tied in it and he was clad in a hot pink ball gown. "Have you finished cleaning the living room?!" he yelled.

Fuji smiled, pale brown strands of hair slipping from his maid's cap. "I've finished and even redecorated."

"That's good" Mizuki started, then he tripped over his skirt and landed face first into a cactus.

"Mizuki!" a voice yelled, out came Yuuta Fuji. He gasped "Aniki?! What have you done?"

"I redecorated the living room" Fuji answered "By the way how are you little brother?"

"Fine," Yuuta answered. Mizuki got up and grabbed Yuuta.

"If you want to see your precious brother again then you'll get us some new ballgowns and tuxedoes!" he demanded.

"For what?' Fuji asked.

"A royal ball is being held for Prince Ryoma Echizen," Mizuki grinned. "But you won't be going."

As Mizuki left Fuji sighed "I know nothing about making ballgowns or tuxedoes," his eyes opened and flashed in a malicious way. "And it's all that Ryoma Echizen's fault that my brother is being held hostage. I must get my revenge. But I will need to infiltrated the palace, to do that I must finish these clothes" Fuji sat down. "Oh what do I do now?"

"I will help you Shuusuke Fuji" a voice said. Out of the shadows came Yukimura Seiichi, the Fairy Godwizard! His wavy blue hair seemed to flutter in a non-existent breed. "Who the heck are you?" Fuji asked blankly.

"I am Yukimura Seiichi, your Fairy Godwizard, and my assistants, the capped samurai Genichirou Sanada and Math Wizard Renji Yanagi" Sanada was dressed in a bright green shihakusho and his usual cap and Renji looked like Renji.

"Why do you need us?" they both asked.

"Because we look better as a set," Yukimura smiled.

"FUJI!! ARE YOU DONE WITH OUR OUTFITS YET?!?!" Mizuki screeched.

"Oh no, It's stepmother Mizuki," Fuji sighed "And I haven't finished those clothes."

"Allow me," Yukimura smiled, waving his wand, conjuring a pale baby blue suit and a dark green gown (think of the gown Fiona wears in Shrek).

"My data says we should probably hide now" Yanagi read from his notebook.

"FUJI!!" Mizuki yelled, dragging Yuuta inside.

"Yes?" Fuji smiled, gesturing towards the gown and suit. 'That damn bastard taking all the credit' the three Rikkai demons thought.

"Off we go," Mizuki grinned, pulling the green gown over his body. "Come Yuuta, get changed."

"Okay" Yuuta replied "But what about Aniki?"

'Never mind him," Mizuki waved him off, "To the ball"

Fuji opened his eyes as they left, "You've done well Fairy Godwizard," he sighed.

"So Fuji Shuusuke, what is it you want?" Yukimura asked.

Fuji turned around, "I want you to raze the palace to ashes."

Yukimura grinned, "As much as I'd like to do that you need to keep your wishes simple."

Fuji thought about it for a while, "In that case I wish for some wasabi sushi." The Rikkai Kings fell chibi style.

"Alright, we're just gonna have to force you to the ball" Yukimura smiled gently "Get him Sanada, Yanagi"

"What?" Fuji gasped. He was grabbed and changed into a form fitting black tuxedo and Sanada threw him into a pumpkin coach that flew away to the ball.

"So do you think he'll thank us for it?" Sanada asked.

"Well there's a 99% chance he'll hook up with Ryoma," Yanagi stated.

"Good maybe we'll work on Atobe and Jiroh next." Yukimura grinned, a sadistic glint in his eyes. Sanada and Yanagi shuddered.

oOoOo

Moving on to the ballroom, Ryoma Echizen was not having a good time. His gold-brown eyes were partially glazed over in boredom. "Oy Ryoma, aren't you gonna dance with any of our guests?" Atobe asked smirking. Ryoma sipped on his Ponta. So far one loud, annoying girl and one quiet shy girl had approached him. Then there was the strange black haired woman/man thing in a green gown, prodding a boy in a baby blue suit. 'Che, most of these guests are Mada Mada Dane' the young prince thought. "You haven't answered," the silver haired King pressed on.

"You're not dancing so why do I have to?" Ryoma smirked.

"Fine," Atobe replied. He got up and headed out to the dance floor and started dancing with one of the pigtailed girls. Though Ryoma couldn't be bothered to see if it was the shy one or the loud one. It could be because he was currently staring at the boy that just walked in. Pale brown hair framed rather effeminate features. Also he was wearing a tuxedo, a simple black one. Ryoma could not avert his gaze from the boy. Hesitantly he walked over. "You here alone?" he asked.

"Maybe," the boy smirked. Ryoma struggled to hide the blush coming up on his face.

"Getting warm isn't it?" the stranger asked.

"What do you mean!" Ryoma snapped, getting even more flustered.

"My name's Shuusuke Fuji, yours?"

"Ryoma Echizen," he gasped before Fuji pressed him against the wall.

"So you're why Mizuki held Yuuta hostage," he said, eyes opening to reveal an astonishing shade of blue.

"Who's Yuuta, your boyfriend?" Ryoma smirked, he wasn't known as the cocky prince for nothing.

"My little brother" Fuji replied. He had to admit, the young prince did look rather cute with his messy black green hair and pouty expression.

"So what happens now?" Ryoma asked.

"We dance." Fuji whispered in Ryoma's ear. Fuji's arms wrapped around Ryoma's slender waist, pulling Ryoma very close. "You're a weirdo" he said. Although Ryoma wouldn't admit out loud, he liked the way their bodies were pressed against each others.

"Enjoying yourself so far?" Fuji stated.

"What if I'm not?" Ryoma asked.

"I can tell," Fuji smiled. The big clock outside the palace struck one. "Oh dear," Fuji mumbled.

"What?" Ryoma asked.

"I have to go," Fuji sighed, pulling away.

"Why?" Ryoma asked, "You were the only decent guest here. I don't want you to leave yet."

Fuji reached down and took off his shoe. "Here," he offered the shoe.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Ryoma asked. But Fuji was already gone.

In the meantime Yanagi, Sanada and Yukimura were in a tree outside the palace, spying. "This goes against my data." Yanagi mumbled.

"You just wanted to see them kissing didn't you?" Yukimura said.

"I didn't," Yanagi gasped blushing.

"Oh don't worry, Sanada wanted to see that too," Yukimura pointed out, a deep blush spread across Sanada's face. "Heh" the Fairy Godwizard chuckled.

oOoOo

Meanwhile Fuji was back in his room, changing quickly back into a maid outfit. "FUJI!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"In here," Fuji called out

"Aniki can you get these cacti out of here?!" Yuuta cried, he just pricked his finger. (please not it's a cactus, not a spindle, so no Sleeping Beauty crossover!)

"Yes" Fuji said, although he didn't want to, he liked the cactus. He quickly ran towards the living room. "How was the ball?" he asked.

"Mizuki kept trying to get me to dance with the prince." Yuuta sighed.

"Any success?"

"No, he was dancing with some other guy." Little did Yuuta know, that "Some other guy" was his brother. Fuji couldn't help but remember his little dance with Ryoma. That night Fuji dreamt of Ryoma, especially when he pouted.

oOoOo

"HE GAVE YOU A SHOE!!" Atobe screeched.

"So?" Ryoma deadpanned.

Atobe sighed, "You clearly had the hots for the guy, Ore-sama's insight can not be fooled."

Ryoma spat out his Ponta, "What do you mean I have the hots!?"

"I mean tomorrow Ore-sama will take you and that shoe and we will search for your lover boy,"

"FUJI IS NOT MY LOVERBOY!!" Ryoma yelled flinging his empty can of Ponta and the King.

"Ah ha you've given Ore-sama a name," Atobe smirked.

"Shit!"

oOoOo

"FUJI!!" Mizuki yelled.

"What?" Fuji asked, rubbing his eyes.

"The King and Prince are coming here soon. I need you to prepare some tea. AND NO WASABI SUSHI!!" Mizuki commanded.

Fuji smiled, why must fate be so strange. "You should consider herself lucky," a voice came from behind Fuji. He turned to find another Fairy Godwizard with green eyes(?).

"What happened to Yukimura?" Fuji asked.

"He's on vacation. I'm Sengoku Kiyosumi, the Fairy Godwizard of luck" the Fairy grinned.

"Okay, what happens now?" Fuji asked.

"First of all, let me take care of that tea, and for the rest you'll have to wait." Sengoku smirked.

"FUJI!!!" Mizuki screeched. "WHERE IS THAT TEA?!"

"Here you go." Sengoku grinned, pushing a tray of tea and biscuits into Fuji's arms.

Fuji walked into the living room, to find Yuuta trying to wear the shoe he gave Ryoma. Ryoma's eyes widened when he saw Fuji, and he smirked. 'Damn' Fuji thought, 'he recognises me' Fuji placed the tray on the table.

"Mizuki I don't have my brother's feet, this shoe won't fit," Yuuta whined.

"Saa, it is my shoe after all," Fuji smiled.

"B-B-BUT YOU WEREN'T THERE!!" Mizuki yelled.

"Actually he was," Sengoku grinned, waving his oversized wand that he stole from Mahou Sensei Negima. Just like magic Fuji's maid outfit changed to a tuxedo and the shoe somehow slipped onto his foot perfectly.

"Chaos, Panic and Disorder, my work here is done," Sengoku sighed, leaving.

"You missed me Ryoma-kun," Fuji stated.

"What if I mmph" Ryoma was cut off as Fuji kissed him. A gasp and thud could be heard as Mizuki fainted. As their lips parted, Ryoma's face was bright pink.

"You're cute, you know that?" Fuji smiled as he picked up the prince and they walked towards the palace and lived happily ever after.

**Omake:**

LMA: Wow, inspiration from too many Disney movies

Ryoma: WTF!! Why am I referred to as cute?!

Fuji: What? You didn't enjoy my kiss?

Ryoma: ///////

LMA: Next time we will have Sleeping Beauty with AtoJiro (well DUH!)


End file.
